My Demon, Where Are You Gone?
by Rainbow 'Walker' Castle
Summary: Sebastian, where are you? I need you./Nyatanya? Jiahhhh.. Crossover di akhir cerita!


**DISCLAIMER :**

Sudah jelas kalau **Kuroshitsuji** punya **Yana Toboso**

**Eyeshield 21** punya mamang becak—eh, **Riichiro Inagaki** dan **Yusuke Murata**

Saya cuma punya fic abal ini

**WARNING :**

OOC tingkat akut, humor yang parah, penghinaan nama baik chara Kuroshitsuji dan Eyeshield 21, waktu dan jaman yang beda dibuat sama gara-gara author ababil ini

**SUMMARY :**

_Sebastian, where are you? I need you._

Nyatanya? Jiahhhh..

* * *

_**Inggris, tepatnya di Manor House of Phantomhive**_

Pagi-pagi buta, sang butler Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis sedang menyiapkan urusan-urusan pagi. Dari membangunkan para pelayan, memberi tugas-tugas kepada tiga pelayan (idiot) oh, Tanaka? Dia baik-baik saja dengan teh hohoho-nya, de el el. Lalu saat merapikan dan menyiapkan koran pagi, Sebastian tertarik pada satu artikel yang menurutnya menarik. Dibacanya dengan teliti, dicermati, diraba, dilihat, diterawang! Oke, itu kalau mau periksa uang asli ato bukan. Setelah puas *?* membacanya, Sebastian langsung mengeluarkan hawa iblisnya sambil senyum menyeringai.

Ada apa yah? Kayaknya artikel itu menarik banget bagi Sebastian. Apa ya? *ngeliat artikel yang abis dibaca Sebastian*. Oooh...ternyata it—hmmppp! *dibekep kain lap karena nge-spoiler* oke, ignore-in baca aja langsung kebawah.

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan, _morning tea_, koran pagi dan segala macam ke troli, Sebastian segera membawa troli tersebut ke arah kamar pemilik Manor House ini, Ciel Phantomhive, untuk segera dibangunkan.

_SREEK_

"Bangun, Tuan Muda. Matahari sudah meninggi"

"Hnn" Singkat. Padat. Jelas.

"Tuan Muda...bangun!" paksa Sebastian

"Bentar..5 menit lagi deh!" walaupun kau bilang begitu, kau akan tetap tidur berjam-jam, _Earl._

"Tuan Mudaaa! Bangun atau anda harus sarapan dengan menu spesial Bard!"

"Heeeehhh...IYA! IYA! Tapi aku malu, Sebastian *nada melas*"

"Hah?"

Malu? Sebastian gak pernah nyangka, kalau Tuan Muda-nya bisa malu dihadapannya.

"Kenapa anda malu?"

"Ng...rahasiakan sama yang lain ya!"

"Hmm...baiklah"

_BAAATSSSS!_

Selimut Ciel yang membengkap Ciel layaknya mayat itu tersibak. Dan yang tercium adalah bau pesing yang sangat khas dan para ortu sangat familiar dengan ini. Jawabannya adalah...JENG...JENG...JENG JENG!

NGOMPOL!

All, Ciel ngompol lho. Ini kesempatan langka! Ayo abadikan peristiwa ini lalu upload ke facebook anda masing-masing! Ayo buru—AGHH *digampar*

Sebastian cengo, garis-garis miring berwarna merah tampak dengan jelas di muka Ciel.

"Hmmp!" Sebastian nahan ketawa. Ciel mem_blushing_ ria *?*.

"Hihi…Tuan Muda…hmmp…anda...hihi...ngompol?" tanya Sebastian sambil menahan ketawa kayak mbak kunti. .hi.

Ciel memalingkan muka karena mukanya udah kayak tomat busuk *?* _nyemplung _ke panci penuh dengan air mendidih.

"Cih. Cepat! Aku mau mandi! Bereskan dan rahasiakan ini! Jangan sampai ketahuan para pelayan dan paparazi *?*! Jika tidak, mau dimanakan lagi nama keluarga Phantomhive? Cepat! GPL! Ini perintaaaahhhh!" ,teriak Ciel dengan OOC part 1.

"Hihi...Yes My Bocah"

_CTIK. _Nah, lu Sebas...perempatan warna merah udah nemplok *?* di kepala Ciel nih...

"DIEM LU! IBLIS BELAH TENGAH! UMUR LU EMANG UDAH BERAPA! BERIBU-RIBU TAHUNKAH! PANTESAN AJA LO CUPU! GANTENG-GANTENG CUPU LO! DASAR CUPU SOK ASIK! AAKH, sudah deh. Aku mau mandi dulu!", teriak bocah sinti—Ciel dengan OOC part 2 sambil masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sebastian hanya diam. Terpaku dengan kata-kata majikannya barusan. Ya iyalah siapa juga yang gak terpaku dengan kata-kata kejam nan sinting bin ajaib yang keluar langsung secara live *?* di mulut kepala keluarga Phantomhive?

"Memang seperti anda? Umur 13 tahun masih ngompol? Cih! Kita ini gak gak gak level! Gak gak gak level! Aku gak level, sama bocah pengompol!" ejek Sebastian sambil menirukan gaya 7 Mikroba.

Ciel pun keluar dari kamar mandi lalu berdiri didepan Sebastian. "Mulai dari hari ini, detik ini..Lo..Gue..End! eh, maksud gue eh, maksud saya eh, maksud hamba—lho kok gue jadi hambanya sebas! Gaah! Maksud gue, lu gak usah mandiin gue lagi! Pake'in baju aja!" kesal Ciel.

"Yes, my lyyoooddd" jawab Sebastian dengan nada lemes nungguin perintah kolot *?* Ciel.

_Sementara itu..._

_BUUM! BAM! DUARR! GUBRAK! GUBRAK! PRANG! DOORR! TRATAATATATATAT! MEOOOOOOONGGGGG! BRAKK! Ho. ho. ho._

_BAATSS!_ Dengan secepat kilat, Sebastian berlari kearah sumber suara kekacauan (baca: perang) di dapur. Ah, readers-readers sekalian pasti tau pemandangan indah di dapur ini. Dimana-mana ada ranjau, tembok yang retak sekaligus bolong, perabotan masak yang rusak, perabotan makan yang pecah, bahan makanan tak tersisa bahkan ada yang gosong dan tercecer dimana-mana, dan 3 makhluk setengah gosong megap-megap ditengah-tengah dapur (baca: TPA). So~sweet~. Oh, indah sekali dapur ini bahkan sudah masuk ke 7 keajaiban dunia *terharu*.

Oh, kalian tahu? Bahwa neraka tak seburuk ini, batin Sebastian.

Sebastian yang udah terbiasa dengan pemandangan indah ini (baca: kiamat) langsung menyambar 3 makhluk setengah gosong yang biasa disapa Bard, Finny, dan Maylene ini.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian sedang mendekorasi dapur ini lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Kenapa bisa terjadi ya?~" tanya Sebastian dengan senyum simpul dan deathglare-nya.

"I-i-itu..." gagap Finny

"A-ano...S-Se-Sebastian...ano..eerr" lanjut Maylene dengan tak kalah gagap

"Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada sinis yang langsung membuat Finny dan Maylene berteriak ketakutan dan berpelukan ala teletabis. Sementara Bard dengan santai menjawab "Cih. Barusan ada tikus-tikus berkeliaran di dapur dan kami sepakat untuk memusnahkannya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ada kucing yang masuk ke dapur dan kami juga berencana akan membunuhn—HUWAA!" belum Bard menyelesaikan rinci-rinci kejadian di dapur—langsung merasa kerah bajunya ditarik dan diangkat keatas.

"Whoa whoa! Woy, nape lu!" teriak Bard kepada pelaku penarik kerah bajunya yang tak lain adalah Sebastian sendiri.

"Apa kucing itu selamat?" tanya Sebastian dengan Demon Aura-nya bukan deathglare lagi.

"Apa? Oh, kucing itu? Kalau tidak salah... kucing itu menginjak ranjau yang sengaja kusebar. Mungkin saja sudah mati gosong. Huahahahahaha—UKKHH!" Hell yea. Sebastian yang marah langsung meninju perut Bard lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah lalu mencari (bangkai) kucing kesayangan tersebut tanpa peduli puing-puing reruntuhan dapur mengenai 2 makhluk (baca: Finny dan Maylene) dan bangunan mansion yang masih utuh dan selamat dari kekacauan (baca: perang) di dapur.

"Honeeyyy!~ kemana kamu, honey?~ Honneeeeeyyy!" teriak Sebas sambil mencari 'honey'nya diantara puing-puing reruntuhan latihan perang (kenapa? Karena tuh dapur gak bisa dibilang dapur lagi). Tiba-tiba dari arah semak-semak...

"Meong?"

Dengan cepat Sebastian menggeleng kepalanya kearah sumber suara itu dan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, Sebastian langsung memeluk 'honey'nya. Oh, ternyata 'honey'nya itu kucing toh? Kesian banget itu bukan saya *pundung* *dilempar botol sama readers*

"HOONNEEEYYY!~~~ Yuk, masuk kedalem mansion! Kalau disini nanti kamu jadi gosong, yuk!" Sebastian langsung menggendong honeynya dengan ceria dan melupakan 2 makhluk yang bengong melihat Sebastian dan honeynya bermesra-mesraan. Oh iya, Bard. Bard? Mana dia yak? Kita tidak tau keadaannya sekarang setelah dilempar oleh Sebastian. Ah, perasaan di sela-sela suara kekacauan tadi samar-samar terdengar suara 'hoho'nya Tanaka, deh. Tapi kemana Tanaka nya? Oh ternyata Tanaka sudah tertimbun puing-puing reruntuhan *nge-angkat Tanaka keluar* Waw, walaupun udah tertimbun puing-puing tapi masih aja gak ada luka disana sini. Emang deh, Kakek Jepang satu ini emang rada-rada aneh...

Ho. Ho. Ho.

Ah, mari kita pindah tempat karena saya sudah cukup melihat pemandangan indah (baca: kiamat) ini. Yuk yak? Yuuuk~~

_Kriiieett_

Waduh, kita dimana yak? Kok ada wastafel? Lho? INI KAMAR MANDI! Uwaa, kamar mandi siapa ya? Sebastian kah? Tidak mungkin. Karena emang ada seorang butler hebat (baca: babu iblis) mempunyai kamar mandi semewah ini?

Oh, pasti ini adalah kamar mandi Ciel. Ahahahahahaha! Kayaknya yang empunya kamar mandi ini masih mandi. Nah, pilihan kita ada di:

Masuk terus ikuttan mandi.

Intipin yang lagi mandi, foto,trus upload ke fesbuk.

Karena dosa, keluar dari kamar mandi terus nyari Bard.

Makan semur jengkol di warung bu Inem.

Oke, yang terakhir memang tidak nyambung. Tapi pasti diantara kalian *nunjuk-nunjuk readers* pasti ada yang laper kan? Ayo ngaku aja!

Uhuk, maaf jadi melenceng. Nah ayo review jawaban anda di review ya? Polling ini akan ditutup pada tahun 7809 lagi! Masih banyak waktu kan? Ayo! Review jawaban anda!

"Lalalala~lililili~". Eh? Suara ini mirip suara tuan muda kita Ciel, deh. Daripada penasaran sampe mati *?*, kita lihat yuk?

_SREEK_ *bunyi tirai kamar mandi.*

"KYAAA! SIAPE LU!" pekik Ciel dari Bathtube. Aje gile dah nih anak. Masa suaranya mirip anak cewek ya? Belum akil balig ya, dek? *digampar Sebastian*

"KYAAA! KELUAR GAK! YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU, AND YOU! GET OUT! GO AWAAAAYYYYY!" perintah Ciel buat author-author dan readers yang masuk ke kamar mandi sambil menodongkan bazooka kearah authors dan readers.

Demi keselamatan jiwa, kita keluar aja *readers kecewa*. Nah, mau kemana lagi yak?

Readers : bego, yang punya fic ini kan kamu!

Author: Hoh...ho'oh...oke *nyari galon, eh, nyari tempat (baca: korban nista ooc)*

Nah, kita pindah dari Mansion megah Ciel Phantomhive ini. Apanya yang megah? Hancur gitu *nunjuk dapur*. Mari kita ke mansion Alois Trancy, dimana banyak iblis berkeliaran nyari kolor *plak* maksud saya, bekerja disini.

Diruangan kerja Alois, terlihatlah butler berjidat kinclong nan indah ini sedang tengah membaca surat kabar pagi ini. Ia terlihat sedikit memperlihatkan senyumnya yang kelihatan seperti...puas? puas akan apa? Juventus menang dari Real Madrid? *ngarep* *dirajam fans Real Madrid*

Ia pun melipatnya lalu membawanya ke dapur. Beruntung, barusan saja ia ingin memanggil para pelayan, tapi semuanya sudah menunggu kabar dari Claude di dapur.

"Jadi, gimana?" tanya Hannah, membuka pembicaraan

"Yah, lihat saja sendiri" jawab Claude sambil menyodorkan surat kabar bekas dia pake buat cebok *plak* maksud saya, yang barusan ia baca tadi.

"Woy! Ini mah koran yang 5000 tahun yang lalu! Gue mau yang sekarang, bego!" sarkartis Hannah dengan logat gaul. Btw, emang 5000 tahun lalu ada koran? Ah, namanya juga dunia iblis, udah maju duluan *sotoy*.

"Woh, maap" ketus Claude with logat author unyu ini *plak* dengan menyodorkan surat kabar yang barusan dibacanya tadi.

Hannah pun menerimanya dan membacanya yang diikuti juga oleh Canternbury, Thompson, dan Timber. Semuanya pun kaget bercampur senang. Canternbury loncat gaje, Thompson joget-joget ala'we did it'nya Dora., Timber dan Hannah nari saman sambil epilepsi. Claude yang bingung mau mengekspresikan apa (karena udah stoic dari lahir) akhirnya memutarkan lagu kesayangannya, Playboy – Seven Icon.

_Pi-el-ei-wei~ bi-o-wai~ bi-o-wai~ gak level~ gak level~ dasar kamu playboy~ playboy~boy~_

Seketika Hannah, Timber, Thompson, dan Canternbury menatap muka Claude dengan jijik, "Eeww~ lagu gitu kok diputer!~ eww ieeeeeww~" hina Timber dengan gaya melambai (baca: banci) akut. Claude pun menggantinya dengan song track lain. SM*SH – Gerah.

_Kau membuatku gerah-ah-ah..kau mbuatku jadi gila-a-a.~ kau buatku saja~_

Hannah pun melempar gerobak nasgor super enak di depan mansion *?* *sfx: SYUUUNG*. Claude pun menghindarinya dengan luwes ala kayak di film _'The Matrix'._ PRANG! Gerobak itu pecah *?* berkeping-keping setelah menabrak dinding. Claude pun tau kalau Hannah itu anti-smash... daripada nyawa melayang, akhirnya ia mengganti lagu yang lain. NYAN CAT!~

_~_

Belum lagi lagu itu selesai, Claude mem'pause'kan musiknya itu. Takut ada 'si-iblis-maniak-kucing' itu , mana mungkin juga Sebastian bakal nongol tiba-tiba kayak setan dari gentong setelah denger lagu ini, pikirnya. Tapi Claude sudah mengurungkan niat memutarkan lagu tersebut. Takut ada 'apa-apa' lagi.

'apa-apa' gimana? Penasaran akika, ih!~ giliran authornya yang melambai

Eeh...tiba-tiba saja pintu dapur terbuka sendiri, eh Alois ternyata yang buka. Kirain setan yang bukain. Hahahahaha *plak*.

"Huh, kukira apa. Ternyata kalian yang berisik" dengusnya.

"MAAFKAN KAMI, DANNA-SAMA!" kata mereka secara serempak kayak tentara perang.

"Huh, ya sudahlah. Kalian semua kecuali Claude—jaga rumah ini selama aku berpergian!"

"YES! YOUR HIGHNESS!" akhirnya merka membungkuk hormat sebentar dan pergi. Atau lebih tepatnya menghilang kayak hantu, eh iblis.

Claude pun menatap tuannya dengan penuh arti. Dalam arti _'bisa-aku-menikahi-dirimu?'_. Salah, ralat. Maksudnya, dalam arti _'apa-perintahmu-kali-ini?'_. Alois pun menatap membalas dan tersenyum licik.

"Ayo kita ke..." jeda... "Rumah..."

Ciel. Pasti rumah Ciel, pikir Claude dalam hati.

"CIEL!" teriaknya mengakhiri kata-katanya yang terputus-putus tadi.

Betul kan? Tak usah nunggu ada pastor yang mau mengusir aku denga salib dan air sucinya (baca: kiamat bagi 'mereka', u know). Haah, mau sampai kapan sih Danna-sama mau ke rumah dimana si belah tengah (baca: Sebastian) itu bersarang?

Akhirnya tanpa ba-bi-bu mereka berangkat memakai kereta kuda merk Ferrari. Beuh, inilah hebatnya punya babu *butler, oy!* iblis macam mereka. Serba modern walaupun masih di jaman Victoria.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile...

Seorang pria atletik dengan rambut berwarna biru tua sedang melintasi hutan dengan gagahnya. Jalan setapak ia lewati, sungai pun ia sebrangi, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di jurang yang curam. Oke, OKE! NGACO! Lewati bagian jurang tadi.

Oh, sepertinya ia kelihatan... tersesat?

Ia pun mencari-cari jalan keluar, tapi tak dapat. Emang deh, nasib lu kali yak? *plak*. Dasar, bukannya ditolongin malah diejek.

Ia pun menemukan segumpal *?* kuning-kuning? Oh, itu rambut. Btw, rambut siapa?

Lalu ia mengangkat rambut itu—ternyata ada orangnya! Hmm... kayaknya muka 2 orang itu familiar, deh.

Oh! Mereka itu...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author note's:**

Hai~ ini pertama kalinya ada di fandom crossover. Merasa gaje? Humor kurang? Maaf, ya!~ semoga untuk chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih 'bagus' lagi. Dan memang sih, awalnya Kuroshitsuji tapi di chapter berikutnya bakal ada Eyeshield 21 kok ehehe~

Semoga kalian suka!~

Masih ada yang tau fb saya? Silahkan di add dan beritahu fb kalian juga di review atau pm ya, biar gak konfirm sembarangan ehehe #promosi *plak*. Sebagai gantinya, saya bakal kasih spoiler fic saya yang baru atau multichap *walah, walah*.

Review? Flame? Fave? Silahkan!~

Klik saja kotak biru di bawah ini ;3a

* * *

THANKS TO READ!


End file.
